CTYI 2012
Dates Session 1 - 24th June -> 13th July Session 2 - 15th July -> 3rd August Quotes Quotes go on the designated [[Quotes 2012|quotes page]] Session I Courses H = Humanities S = Science 21st Century Technology Skills - H+S Computer Gaming - H+S Criminology - H Cutting Edge Science - H+S Game Theory - H+S Heritage Studies - H Medicine - H+S Novel Writing - H Social Psychology - H+S Veterinary Science - H+S War & Conflict Studies - H RAs Conor Bates, The Master of the RAs Mary Brennan Neil "Gorgeous" Connolly Emmet "Fabulous" Jordan Kelly Sarah Kearns Cian MacMahon (creator of the CTYI Wiki) Barry McGinn Graham "Mid-Life Crisis" Murtagh Rosalind Ní Shúilleabháin Caitlin Sherry Ciara Skelly Sadhbh Soper Ní Chafraidh Noteworthy Happenings A CTYI Summer 2012 Facebook page has been created. The link is http://www.facebook.com/groups/449394388419228/. Benjamin Bloch is the main administrator. The walls of the Res have been subject to many changes since the move in. Firstly, there were reportedly two people (DANNY O FARRELL AND DAVIN SCHMIDT) going around with pens, changing people's names on the 1st Floor (notable examples were Alexis O' Reilly to Alexis O Really? and Jamie Aspell to Jamie Ass-Smell, best one was Padraig Folan to Padgraig Colan-Cancer). This inspired a band of 12 students (later referred to as the 12 Apostles) to write the words "The Game" as a practical joke on all of the doors, causing people in the know to lose the game. This led to widespread displeasure and resulted in many people scribbling out the message and even tearing off the entire sign.Afterwards, the names for the doors on the 1st Floor were removed as a consequence. The reason for this, as reported by Cian MacMahon, was that, in the case of an emergency, people needed to know where everybody was, and that this was disrupting the process. The notes were later replaced with new ones, and a warning was issued. Next, there were reports of strange notes on the walls. he notes featured the second half of the "CTY Ireland logo flipped back on itself. The legitimacy of these notes lead students to believe that the RAs or TAs (or, even more humerously, Colm himself) posted these notes. The notes contained two notes, which read, "Evil will triumph", and, "We are watching". There were also notes found in bizarre places, such as in Jamie Aspell's shower, or under Cathal O' Brien's pillow, both bearing the "We Are Watching" message. It was revealed on Friday night that it was the RA Cian who put up the signs as part of an activity where Colm was kidnapped. Cian has requested that it be made clear that IT WAS NOT HIM who put the sign in Jamie's shower or under Cathal's pillow, however it was him who put up the signs. For the first time in CTYI history, a commuter was promoted to the honorary title of uber-muter (a catchphrase coined by Aidan Kelly). The title of uber-muter was created to honor one of the coolest commuters, Fionn Ó Maoileoin. Later that week, the never-more Mustapha proceeded to knight him with a lightsaber to the status of honorary resident, a title created by Mustapha for legen(wait-for-it)dary commuters. On the final Tuesday of Session 1, there was a surprise fire drill at around 22:15. Many people were unprepared for this, resulting in many students appearing in dressing gowns and pyjamas, amongst other arrays of outfits, most notaboly Mustapha who was in what looked like boxer shorts, shoes, and an odd top. Cormac White and a group of other people from Conor Bates' RA group played a practical joke on Conor when they barricaded his corridor with pillows in an operation nicknamed Operation Pillow and left Conor perplexed and amazed at the scale and spectacularity of the plan. The 4th of July Slut Run The 4th of July was one of the last days of the summer scholars being around, so the unholy trinity (Sorcha, Derv and Anna) decided to go and gob them all for points. Other people followed and all was well until social time when this tactic changed to meeting CTYIzens for points. A massive slut run followed, Ros RA group getting 24 points in one night. Davin meeting 9 girls in 1 hour. The RAs were not happy and Ros group were banned from getting points until the disco on Saturday. AWKS THOUGH SARAH CLARKE GOT US ANOTHER POINT THE NEXT DAY ANYWAYS. The Talent Show This year was MCed by John Mcguiness and Alexis O' REALLY? lol. They started with one of the funniest skits I have ever seen, mocking Mid Life and Gorgeous and exposing their secret relationship. They were real good MCs. Notable acts were The Ukeladies (veterans of the Talent Show), and Jane O Connor & Alice Coffey who sang a song about Commuters that was full of funnies Session II Courses H = Humanities S = Science Behavioural Psychology - H+S Biotechnology - H+S Business & Innovation - H Computers & Animation - H+S Cyber Psychology - H+S Economics & Politics - H Engineering - S Japanese - H Journalism - H Law - H Maths Experience - S Medicine - H+S Multimedia with Photography - H+S Philosophy - H * RAs=